Septavia (South)
History Cities of Note Last Light over Raven's Wing (also known as Last Light). Geography and Climate Resources Industry Trade Economy and Currency International Relations Septavia doesn’t have the best relations with any of the other nations, but most of the time they are peaceful and don’t start the conflicts. At various times in history they’ve helped out Al’terra, less so Galeez and don’t even speak to Nolvac, but they tend to keep to themselves. War and Military Current Government The ‘ruler’ or representative of Septavia is the matriarch of Last Light, which is like a capital city. There is a rather peaceful system of equals that fulfill various tasks and the person who represents Septavia to the rest of the nations is not usually the actual leader. The internal politics are kept quiet and don’t involve battles of any kind. Justice Class Division Education Language There is a system of communication using sound at distance, but it’s not so much a language, Various dialects are spoken between groups and one person from every commune does speak common. Holidays and Calendar Religion No strictly religious beliefs, but they do believe in two lives (each life is the dream of the other) though they hold to good morals and doing good for other people. Relationships, Family, and Sexuality Naming Conventions Food It shouldn’t surprise you too much that (southern) Septavians are largely vegan. They grow all their own food within in the natural environment, unlike land-clearing for fields seen in most other countries. They eat a lot of greenery, herbs, and vegetables. Due to the nature of their raw, uncooked diet, they can live long lives but also fall prone to illnesses and have learned a lot about healing. Food is gathered and eaten communally, the young being provided for first, and the oldest last. It’s unclear if they do eat meat and under what circumstances. There is a particular tea that balances the strength of black tea, the spice of chai, and the soothing qualities of green tea - called 'Nema' Fashion All clothing is long and elegant, neither exclusively simple or complex but long lines have always been popular and white is worn a lot. Feathers often are involved in their clothing. They each carry a string of beads around their neck similar in nature to an Al’terrian or Galeezian chess board but serving a different purpose. Art and Culture Strings of beads for the dealing of beads. Dance Recreation Medicine Magic Appearance All thin people, tall between 5'9 to 6'8, all straight haired of any colour and often several colours on one strand. Their vision is superior in bright colours to black. Their skin is cream, not the usual pink but actual white, carrying both cat and bird traits though predominantly birds. They are delicate and slightly awkward to watch with no tattoos or piercings, except from their ears hang long straight earrings. All clothing is long, elegant, neither exclusively simple or complex but the long lines have always been popular, and the colour white tends to dominate. Feathers occur in their clothing often.